The Summer Of Peacocks
by summonedskull007
Summary: Yugi finds out that Mai is his mother! Her lips are sealed about his father, but that won't stop him from finding out the truth. Please R+R!
1. Mai?

* * *  
  
"Hey, Yugi!" called out the tall brunette to the tri-colored haired boy. Yugi turned around and saw his best friend Tea, running towards him, waving her arms like windmills. She finally caught up with him and gasped for breath, her usually pale cheeks were pink and flushed and she grabbed a pole and leaned on it for support.  
  
"What is it, Tea?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"I got a call from my mom," she explained breathlessly," She's taking me to a weekend get away, so I won't be able to sleep over at your house tonight. Sorry, maybe next time."  
  
He tried not to look disappointed and kept his cheery composure," That's okay, Tea, I understand."  
  
She gave him a terrific grin," Thanks, Yuge, I knew I could count on you." A dark red mini-van suddenly drove up beside them on the road and honked.  
  
"Oh!" Tea said," That's my mom. See you later, Yugi! I'll come over on Friday, all right?  
  
"Okay," said Yugi," Have a good time at the mall."  
  
"I will! Bye!" Replied Tea, hopping into the front seat of the car and waved to him through the window as the car sped away.  
  
Yugi sighed and journeyed on to the game shop. He was pretty lucky as luck went. He had a lot of friends, a great grandpa, the best dueling deck ever, his Yami, and he had heard that some girls in his class thought he was cute.  
  
Yes, Yugi had almost everything he could dream of . . . that is . . . except parents. Grandpa never spoke of his father and called his mother a ghost. That didn't nessisarily mean that she was dead, but was to be forgotten and never mentioned of.  
  
Many lonely Father's Day and Mother's Day had passed, still leaving hopeful that one day, a man or woman would come to Yugi, smile and say, "Yugi, you are my son."  
  
Yugi suddenly stopped walking. A pretty lady holding hands with a little boy had just walked out of the candy store. "These lollipops look good, mommy," said the little boy to his mother. The lady smiled," They sure do, Tommy." Hand in hand, they walked across the street.  
  
Yugi's amethyst eyes abruptly filled with tears, and he hurried away. He had countless dreams of what his parents would be like. A dad that would take him to football games and a mom who would cook delicious homemade food.  
  
But that didn't mean he was not grateful for his grandpa, though he would rather watch football games on the television, and usually burned food. Nevertheless, the thought about his parents, who were somewhere, out there, looking for him.  
  
Sometimes, parents weren't always great. Joey complained about both of his parents, Bakura's father never got time to spend with him, and Tristan never even spoke about his mother.  
  
Yugi halted to a stop. He was in front of the Turtle Game Shop. He pushed the door back and entered. Grandpa was sitting on a stool behind the counter with a newspaper in his hands as always. "Hello, Yugi," he said, barely lifting his eyes to greet his grandson," How was school today?"  
  
"It was fine," said Yugi listlessly as he dropped his backpack onto the floor.  
  
"Well, what seems to be the matter, Yugi?" questioned Grandpa, setting his paper down.  
  
"Nothing," said Yugi, pretending to be interested in the Cosmos Queen sitting in the display case. " Grandpa . . . . I need to ask you something . . . but I don't think you'll like it . . ."  
  
"Try me," said Grandpa, picking up a big box the new shipment of rare cards.  
  
"I-I want to know about my mother!" blurted out Yugi.  
  
Grandpa dropped the carton of cards as if they were a sack of wet potatoes. It was so quiet; Yugi could hear every card hit the floor. Grandpa bent down and grabbed the cards in frenzy, like a squirrel dropping its beloved acorns and hurrying to collect them before somebody else does. His face was completely drained of color. "Yugi," he said in a hoarse, yet stern voice," You know I am not comfortable with that one subject."  
  
"I know . . . I warned you . . .it's just that- I need to know about her, and my father. I have a right to know at least _ something _ about them!" Yugi said in a desperate voice.  
  
"All right then," said Grandpa coldly," If you insist, then I will tell you." He dumped the cards into the card board box so carelessly, it seemed like they were nothing but worthless pieces of paper.  
  
Yugi sat down and listened hard.  
  
"I know nothing of your father, to be exact. For all I care, he could be some good-for-nothing punk." Grandpa resumed to his cold state as he moved on." Your mother, was pretty, sharp tongued, independent, wild, and stubborn. She did what she wished and almost nothing could stop her hard-headed self. She never listened to what I said." He didn't smile as he said that and still looked stone- faced. " And she was a tramp and a slut."  
  
"Grandpa!" said Yugi, shocked," How could you say something like that to my mother, your daughter! Didn't you love her?"  
  
"Don't you dare say that I didn't love my own daughter!" thundered Grandpa. His face was twisted and contorted. "She had you when she was 15 and left both you when you were only two days old. She didn't care about you or me, Yugi," said Grandpa in a gruff voice," And she's never coming back."  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi flopped onto his bed and rolled onto his backside. 'Grandpa sure gets a little strange whenever I mention her.' he thought.  
  
'Who, Yugi?' asked his Yami, yawning.  
  
'Where were you?' asked Yugi to Yami.  
  
'I was taking a nap,' responded Yami, 'Now, who are you talking about?'  
  
'My mom,' he answered,' Grandpa seems to hate her.'  
  
'He hates his own daughter?'  
  
'That's what I said,' sighed Yugi,' He blew up and told me that he still loved her. Weird, huh? I have a picture of her. Do you want to see it?'  
  
Yami smiled and nodded his head.  
  
Yugi groped for the photo under his pillow then received it. 'Here,' he said to Yami,' It's not a good picture. Grandpa tried to burn everything that reminded him of her when I was two. I saved this one.' He showed his Yami the charred, burnt photo.  
  
Yami stared hard into the sad face on the picture. The girl looked awfully familiar. Yami just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"What was your mom like?"  
  
"Huh?" That question caught Yami by surprise.  
  
"How was your mom like?" repeated Yugi as he laid flat on his stomach.  
  
'She was beautiful," Yami said slowly, as if trying to remember her," And very smart. She knew how to play thousands of instruments and drew pretty pictures. I loved her a lot.'  
  
'Wow . . . ' said Yugi. He drew a picture in his mind of a beautiful Egyptian Queen who was very talented and skillful.' Do you think she knew that you were sealed into the Millennium Puzzle?'  
  
'I don't know,' said Yami in a flat voice,' She died of the plague when I was fourteen.'  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
'Don't be. She's in Heaven with the Gods now, watching over us.'  
  
Yugi felt better, knowing that Yami's mother was looking after them like a guardian angel.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi twisted and turned in his slumber. Yelling. There was so much yelling. He could hear Grandpa's voice through the sea of racket. He sat up and looked around his dark room and blinked. He was expecting Yami to wake up from the noise, but Yami was fortunately a sound sleeper. "Yami!" he whispered. "Yami!"  
  
'What? What is it, Yugi? What's wrong?" came the sleepy reply from his Yami.  
  
"I hear Grandpa yelling at someone. There might be trouble."  
  
'Yugi, he's probably yelling at the television. Go back to bed." said Yami exasperated.  
  
"Yami . . . I really think someone's out there."  
  
'Hmmm. . . .. I don't know . . . I think I hear a person too. You better go check."  
  
Yugi kicked of his covers and softly padded down the stairs and into the front of the shop. Someone was standing in the doorway, talking in a low voice to his Grandpa. He couldn't tell who it was, but by the shadowy curves, he could see that it was a woman. He cautiously stepped forward and saw through the dim light that it was.  
  
"Mai?" he said finally in disbelief.  
  
* * *  
  
Hey . . .this is my first fanfic . . . no flames please. I called this story," The Summer Of The Peacocks" since Kujaku Mai means "Dancing Peacock" (or something like that) and Yugi's looking for his mom and dad. Don't hate me because of the title, my sister thought of it. -_-; (sweat drop) Good so far? Send me a review of what you think.  
  
Summonedskull007  
  
* * * 


	2. A Mom By Any Other Name

* * *  
  
"Mai?" Yugi repeated, confused. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"  
  
Mai looked at Yugi blankly. "Yugi . . . I can explain . . ."  
  
"Go ahead. Tell him the truth. Ruin his life." grumbled Grandpa. "Isn't this why you're here?"  
  
Mai didn't say anything and it looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Christmas?" said Grandpa impatiently.  
  
Mai stared at her boots and gritted her teeth. "I just wanted to check up on you, Yugi. I'm sorry for waking you up . . . I better be going." She started to turn and walk away, but Grandpa grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Get your damn hand off of me," Mai whispered, enraged as she shook his hand off.  
  
"Tell him everything. No use in hiding it any longer." Grandpa lamented in a calm voice.  
  
Mai bit her lower lip, looking away.  
  
"Tell me what, Grandpa?" asked Yugi softly.  
  
Grandpa shrugged. "Ask her." Yugi looked at Mai with large innocent eyes.  
  
Mai swallowed. It was killing her. " Yugi . . .why don't we have a little talk for a moment," she glanced at Grandpa," Alone."  
  
Grandpa looked angry, but stomped off into his room and slammed the door shut. Mai looked a lot less tense when Grandpa left. She turned to Yugi, "Let's sit down . . . I think the news for you is going to be pretty shocking."  
  
They walked into the den and sat down on the sofas. For a few minutes, they sat in silence. Mai smiled grimly at Yugi," I'm sorry, Yugi . . . I just don't know where to begin . . ." She took a couple of deep, shaky breaths. " Yugi . . . I've been looking for you for a very long time."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
She looked at him directly in the eyes and smiled sadly," Yugi- I'm your mom."  
  
* * *  
  
"No . . ." whispered Yugi," No it can't be . . . is this some kind of a joke? "  
  
Mai shook her head, her golden locks of hair wiggled. "No joke, Yugi."  
  
He sat there in complete shock, letting the whole thing sink in. Yugi already knew it was no joke. He and Mai had the same kind of features. The same spiky hair, dark purple eyes, nose , and pale skin. And even it was a joke, Grandpa would crack up in 2 seconds. He had never seen him so serious in his life. So did Mai.  
  
'I've looked for my parents ever since I could walk,' he realized,' And my own mother was right here in front of my face for these past few months!' He rubbed his eyes, just incase it was all a dream. It wasn't.  
  
Finally, he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me on the boat when we first met?"  
  
" I should've told you . . . I know . . . but then, I forced myself to pretend that there was another Yugi who coincidentally looked like me. I pushed the thought to the back of my head until you dueled Panik. I then decided that it was true and that you were my son."  
  
"Why then?"  
  
" Instincts, I guess. When Panik lost and tried to hurt you, I was so scared. I thought I would lose you. I tried to tell you after the duel . . but my mouth malfunctioned and instead I said I wanted to duel you."  
  
Yugi thought for a moment , " Why did you give me those star ships, then? Didn't you hate Grandpa?"  
  
Mai snorted," Of course I hated him. I didn't give a damn if Pegasus kept his stupid soul, but I knew you wanted him back, so I gave them to you anyway, even though that old goat is a total ass."  
  
"Mai . . . I need to ask you one more thing . . ."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Who is my father?"  
  
Mai stared at him, her face pale. She shook it away, then looked at Yugi, wearing a fake smile. "That's for me to know, and you to find out," she teased, her voice trembling. She looked at her watch," It's getting late . . . do you mind if I stay for the night?"  
  
"I wouldn't, but Grandpa sure would."  
  
She smiled," Right. Well, Yugi, I'll drop by in the morning and we can talk again. Good night."  
  
"Good night,"  
  
Yugi watched her leave the shop and fade into the darknesst. He sighed. It had been one heck of a night.  
  
He went into his room and laid down on the bed, thinking. Why did Mai act so funny when he mentioned his father? Why didn't she want him to know or even find out? 'For whatever the reason, I'll find out who my father is, no matter what,' he decided as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Hey . . . thanks for the reviews. . . . I didn't think I'd get much. Sorry this chapter is kind of short . . . I've run out of ideas . . . please send me some if you have any. Thanks again,  
  
Summonedskull007 


	3. CAUGHT!

* * *  
  
Yugi's eyes shifted nervously from his cereal bowl to the clock hanging in the kitchen. The seconds seemed to pass like hours. He couldn't wait for Mai to come and answer his million questions. 10:23 . . . 10:24 . . . he just couldn't take the whole suspense.  
  
"Something wrong, Yugi?" asked his Grandpa coolly.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi raised his eyes from his soggy Cheerios," What did you say?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now."  
  
Yugi went back to staring at his cereal slowly disintegrate in the milk.  
  
Grandpa gave out a disgruntled huff and glared at the sports section. He knew Yugi well . . . too well. He would bet on his life that Yugi was just dying to see that scamp of a daughter he had. What made her come back? . . . She probably came to take Yugi away . . . but why did she pick the name Mai? What was wrong with the name he gave her? Grandpa had just about the same amount of puzzling questions Yugi had.  
  
Thoughts clouded both of the Motou's minds and only the sound of melting cereal and the occasional rustle of newspapers could be heard in the silent kitchen.  
  
"I should tell you something before "She" comes, Yugi," Grandpa informed.  
  
"What, Grandpa?"  
  
"Don't believe anything she says."  
  
"What? But why-"  
  
Grandpa neatly folded his newspaper and set it down. "Lies . . . all lies just to keep her safe."  
  
"Grandpa . . ." Yugi started to say. The door suddenly opened. Grandpa looked at him coldly as if he said,' Don't say I didn't warn you,' and stomped off leaving Yugi speechless.  
  
"Yugi?" A low, feminine voice shattered his thoughts. He looked up and saw Mai, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Um . . . hi, Mai-please come in."  
  
She hesitated at first, as if there was a trap of something waiting for her inside before coming in. Yugi stared at her. When he first saw her, he thought of her as a beautiful, spoiled, confident duelist . . . but now . . . he was looking at her as a mom for the first time.  
  
" I'm sorry I'm late . . ." she began," My alarm didn't go off and . . . "  
  
"No," interrupted Yugi," That's okay . . . why don't you have a seat?"  
  
Mai sat down rigidly. "I'm guessing that you want me to answer more questions."  
  
Yugi blushed," Uh . . . yeah-I mean if it's not too much trouble or anything . . ."  
  
"Don't be silly," she sighed. "You have a right to know . . . " She broke off the sentence when a sudden, shrill sound starting to ring. She opened her purse and took out a cell phone, staring at the screen. "Excuse me . . ." Mai anxiously stood up and hurried out to the front of the shop.  
  
Yugi sat there for a moment then couldn't take it anymore. He rushed to the front door and saw Mai biting her thumbnail and pacing in circles. He gently opened the door a crack to hear what she was saying.  
  
"I know I shouldn't of had told him . . . my conscience got the better of me!" Her voice was shaking. "No . . . of course I won't . . . I promise . . . The mall? Okay, I'll meet you there . . . God, for the last time, he won't find out! I'll be careful! . Sorry, baby . . . I'm just nervous . . . I know you'll get in trouble if anyone finds out . . . okay . . . right now? I'll meet you there, I love you-bye." Mai snapped her cell phone shut and took a long, deep breath.  
  
Yugi quickly shut the door and ran back to the den and pretended to be casually sitting when she returned. "Who was that?" he asked innocently.  
  
Mai looked at him," That was my boss . . . sorry, Yugi-but I have to leave for work-I'll come back later tonight."  
  
Yugi had the sinking feeling that she knew that he was listening to her phone conversation. "Okay," said Yugi, looking at bit crestfallen," I'll see you soon."  
  
He watched her leave and sighed. 'Is what Grandpa says is true?' he thought worriedly,' Is everything she says are lies?'  
  
* * *  
  
'Hmmm . . . ' mused Yami with one eyebrow cocked.' It sounds pretty hard.'  
  
'But Yami!' Yugi begged,' I have a strong feeling that she's meeting my dad . . . it all makes sense . . .please, Yami! It's my only chance!'  
  
Yami sighed,' Okay . . . but the mall is huge! How are you going to find them?'  
  
'I don't know, but I'll try,' thought Yugi, determined.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi parted the ferns and squinted. No luck yet. He had been searching about half an hour and had seen no sign of Mai. Just as he was about ton give up; he heard Mai's voice coming from the store to his right. Yugi crouched under the big potted plant and strained to hear her, though the mall was noisy and loud. He could faintly make out Mai and a man's voice arguing.  
  
"You have to." murmured the man.  
  
"Yes . . . I know . . . but-" Mai stammered.  
  
"It'll be for the best."  
  
"I can't just leave with out any explanation!"  
  
"Just make another excuse . . ."  
  
" I can't . . . Yugi is a very smart boy . . . he'll figure everything out sooner or later! I think he's coming onto me about leaving early. . . "  
  
"Mai . . . please . . . "  
  
"I think not telling him about you is a bad idea."  
  
"But you know the consequences . . ."  
  
"Don't use that as an excuse any more . . . I mean I know what will happen . . . but he won't tell, I promise! He'll keep his word."  
  
"And the old man?"  
  
"I can't trust him . . ."  
  
"You can't trust Yugi either."  
  
"He's our son!"  
  
"I don't care! Look . . . it'll be easier if now one knows, okay? If we tell Yugi, someone might try to beat the information out of him . . . you don't want him to get hurt, do you?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then it's settled. No one will know and you won't have to leave Domino or Yugi."  
  
"I think maybe you're right . . . I have to leave now, though . . . I'll see you later . . . give me a call."  
  
"All right . . ."  
  
Yugi stopped hearing them talk. He sighed. He didn't get much information, but at least got a little. A shadow suddenly loomed over him. He looked up and gasped.  
  
Mai was towering over him, her face pink and flustered looking," Yugi, what are you doing?"  
  
* * *  
  
Hey . . . thanks for all of the reviews . . . Please send me some ideas, names for the chapters, and names of guys in Yu-gi-oh who could be Yugi's dad. Oh, and just so that you know, in this story, Yugi is 11, so that means that Mai is 26. It makes more sense this way since Yugi is pretty short . . . I guess if it was true, then Yugi would be in high school because he skipped a few grades or whatever. Any ways please review. Thanks.  
  
Summonedskull007  
  
* * * 


	4. Help!

* * *  
  
Hey . . . I have a writers black hole and have completely no ideas whatsoever at the moment, so please lend a helping hand and send me a review! Thanks.  
  
Summonedskull007  
  
(P.S. Here are some names I've picked for Yugi's dad:  
  
!) Pegasus (Isn't this predictable or what? This reminds me of Star Wars . . ."  
  
2) Bandit Keith (A lot of people asked for him . . .)  
  
3) Joey's dad ( Hmmm . . . that must be the reason his parents are divorced . . .)  
  
4) Kaiba's dad ( hehe. A little thing my sister thought of . . .)  
  
9) Bakura's dad (What is my sister thinking of?!)  
  
10) Grandpa?? (Omg . . . my sister is on crack!)  
  
Please send in a name I haven't thought of yet or vote!  
  
* * * 


	5. Driving Lessons

* * *  
  
"Yugi . . ." Mai's face was ten shades whiter than usual. "What-are-you- doing-here?"  
  
"I . . .I . . ." Yugi stammered. He tried to think up a last minute excuse or strategy that would make Mai stop looking at him as if she would strangle him. He just stood there like an idiot, looking at her as if a magical excuse would just pop out from nowhere.  
  
"Hiya, Yuge!" A cheerful voice terminated their staring contest. Yugi looked up," Joey!" he murmured in a relieved voice. 'Saved!" he thought with a sigh,' A second or two later, and Mai would've had my neck.'  
  
"Wassup, Mai?" Joey gave Mai a Joey Wheeler trademark grin.  
  
Mai looked at Joey blankly as she restored herself into a calm stance. "Hello, Joseph. " she stated evenly in a cool voice," I haven't seen you in quite sometime. Are you here with anyone?"  
  
"Yeah. Tristan, Bakura, and Serenity are here . . . " He gestured his friends who were standing nearby, waving from the distance. Joey looked at Mai, his eyes softening," Uh . . . listen, Mai-do you-um, want a pizza with me sometime?"  
  
Yugi was appalled. Joey flirting and asking Mai out was a pretty common thing, but now it was awkward to know that his best friend had a crush on his mom.  
  
Mai cocked her head like a observant parrot," I'm sorry, Joey . . . but I've been kind of busy lately . . . maybe some other time, okay?"  
  
Joey's dark brown eyes flashed with disappointment under his shaggy blonde bangs. "Oh . . . well, do you and Yuge wanna catch a movie with us?"  
  
"Yugi and I are very busy . . . we have to have a little talk." Mai gave Yugi a meaningful mom glance that made him shrink back." We'll see you later, Joey."  
  
"Right . . . Yugi, wanna hang out tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure . . . I'll call you in the morning . . . bye." Joey nodded and left, disappearing into the flooding crowds of people. Yugi felt Mai's slender hand clasp into a firm grip onto his shoulder. He froze with a pit feeling in his stomach and slowly turned to her, his head low.  
  
"Yugi . . . why don't I take you home in my car . . . there are a few things we should straighten out." Mai guided Yugi through the mall and into the parking lot and to her car. Yugi had feeling that he was in deep, deep trouble.  
  
* * *  
  
Mai veered sharply to the right of the road, her eyes were locked hypnotically onto the stretched black gravel. 'So far, so good,' thought Yugi as he sat at ease in his chair,' Silence.'  
  
Yugi stared at the passing restaurants, cinemas, and shops from the window, when he finally realized that the route Mai was taking was not the way to the game shop. A lump of dread formed in his throat and he desperately tried to swallow it down as he turned to Mai. "This isn't the way to the game shop," he croaked, gripping the edge of his seat tightly.  
  
Mai looked at Yugi and smiled thinly at him for a spilt second before glancing back at the road. "Of course it isn't, silly. I want to take you back to my place. You can stay for a week and we can get to know each other better. I haven't go a chance to talk to you much today." Mai jerked the car into a halt as a red light appeared.  
  
Yugi was not assured. He was sure that she just wanted to ask questions about his appearance at the mall. "I don't think Grandpa would be too happy." he dejected.  
  
"He'll just get into another one of his tantrums, and fits . . . its not as if he'll get a heart attack or anything." Mai drummed her fingers impatiently as she glared at the stop light, as if she could stare hard enough, it would change green.  
  
'If she wants to look at something green so badly, why won't she look at me?' Yugi let out a groan. Mai drove like one of those Nascar racers, except she was more like a drunk Nascar racer. She swerved and whirled the car dangerously close past people and cars like a maniac. Yugi was amazed that she didn't get a ticket yet.  
  
'Well, maybe she's just nervous,' thought Yugi. Mai had chewed all of her lipstick off during the trip and was working on her manicured nails.  
  
The light changed and Mai moved on until she yanked the car to another stop. They had hit traffic. Mai suddenly loosened her taut clutch to the steering wheel. Her hands feel onto her lap and concentrated on her chewed nails. She suddenly broke the silence. "Yugi . . . if you heard or saw anything at the mall that time . . . please forget about it . . ."  
  
"I didn't hear anything," said Yugi quietly, not daring to look at her while pretending to be very interested in the car next to them.  
  
"Yugi . . ."  
  
He looked up, his dark eyes brightening," Don't you trust me, Mai?"  
  
Mai flinched. She had just told "Him" that she had trusted Yugi . . . she was absolutely sure he was twisting her word. She gazed at him, her lips set into a hard straight line and her eyes displaying a array seriousness. " Yugi . . . I can't tell you . . . you don't what's going to happen . . .Look, can we just forget about the whole thing? " She turned away and inched the car forward as the traffic lessened.  
  
Utter stillness invaded the car and only the muffled sounds of car honks could be heard if listened closely. Yugi sat only with only thoughts to keep for company. His whole body tingled and he felt a strange sensation. The man who had spoken to Mai . . . though his vice was obviously disguised, Yugi felt like he knew it somehow.  
  
* * *  
  
Hey, thanks for all of those reviews. I've counted the votes and I guess Bandit Keith wins. Sorry this chapter is kind of short and it took me awhile to put up . . . like I said, I'm out of ideas. Please send me a review to help me out. Thanks,  
  
Summonedskull007 


	6. A Note

*** Hey . . . I've decided to make an alternate ending with a different guy for Yugi's dad since some people didn't like Bandit Keith being "It". So if you'd be so kind, please vote again for a different dad and I will continue this story. Thanks,  
  
Summondskull007 *** 


	7. Another Note :P

* * *  
  
After a few more votes, it's evident that Pegasus is now the alternate father. I will be specifying the following chapters with the Bandit Keith- father ending with a "K". The same will be for Pegasus, except that his chapters will have a "P". Pretty simple, right? Please give me more ideas and some names for the chapters. Thanks,  
  
Summondskull007  
  
* * * 


	8. Sick Of It B

AN: Hi! This is summondskull007's sister who is on crack (Ha, ha, very funny!) He said that I could write a chapter in his story since he can't think of anything (Isn't he a dork, or what?) so, here's my two cents! Enjoy! ^.^  
  
***  
  
Mai sank into the delicious duvet comforters and goose feather pillows drowsily with a moan, not bothering to change. She had spent nearly half the night with Yugi. Apparently, the Buffalo wings, pizza, tacos, burgers, and ice cream sundaes for dinner didn't agree with his stomach. Not too soon after that gorging all of that junk food as if he never new such a thing existed (she suspected her father had feed him * ugh * healthy food all the time) he started to vomit all over her white carpet.  
  
He had caught some kind of stomach virus (as the doctor said) and Mai thought he had probably threw up what he ate last year by the looks of the toilet and carpet. The rest of the day, Mai had to run around for the thermometer and medicine like a crazed nurse. Evidently, Yugi had it bad.  
  
She stayed up with him until he feel asleep, which was not too long ago. She thought she was tired, but couldn't sleep a wink knowing Yugi was alone and sick a few rooms away. The whole mom thing is beginning to kick in, unfortunately.  
  
"I got to do, what I got to do," she sighed as she kicked off the covers.  
  
***  
  
Mai crept into Yugi's room silently like a cat's shadow, not wanting him to awake from his sleep. Yugi was found curled up into a tight, small ball on the huge canopy bed, the moonlight bathing him in a serene, silvery glow. She leaned over and brushed her fingers over his golden bangs, studying him.  
  
His cheeks were still rosy red with fever, bright against his pale skin. His spiky locks of hair framing his small face and large dark eyelashes. Trying not to stir him awake, she gently slid the crook of arm under his neck and legs, carefully lifting him up from his bed.  
  
She propped his head onto her shoulder (she felt his hair tickle her neck and tried not to laugh) and staggered back to her room. On the way, she had almost accidentally tripped on her purse. "Shit!" she cursed under her breath, regaining her balance.  
  
Yugi's eyelids slowly fluttered opened as he blinked sleepily at Mai.  
  
"Shh . . . close your eyes . . . go back to sleep," she whispered.  
  
He gave a tiny nod before dozing into an unruffled slumber, rolling into a ball like an armadillo.  
  
She panted as she brought him to the room and slowly lowered him onto her bed and observed him. How peaceful and calm he looked. His delicate features reflected simplicity and innocence when he was asleep as he was to awake.  
  
'He sure didn't get that from his father,' she thought tartly. Yugi and his dad were total opposites. It was strange, yet funny in a way.  
  
She coiled up next to him on the bed, silent for a few moments. How different her life would've been without him . . . She closed her eyes to the lulling sound of his soft, regular breathing and for the first time in years, she felt content.  
  
*** (Flash Back)  
  
The young girl gripped her coffee cup tightly and stared vacantly at the sludgy, bitter liquid. She glanced worriedly at the clock up on the wall. 'He was supposed to be here half an hour ago,' she thought,' where can he be? I hope he's okay . . ."  
  
The noisy French café was crowed and bustling with business. She turned many times to see if he was there in the flow of bodies, but couldn't see him. Finally, she spotted a bright bandanna and noticed him right away.  
  
The guy shouldered his way into her direction, waving. Who could miss him? With his leather jacket and bandanna emblazoned with the American flag, dark sunglasses and bleached blonde hair, no one could. She smiled faintly, remembering the first time she met him. After a couple months of dating, they gave each other cute nicknames. He called her Kujaku Mai, and she called him Bandit Keith (A/N Little did she know that the name would stick!)  
  
"Hey, babe," he bent down for a quick kiss on the lips. "Sorry I'm late . . . damned motorcycle failed on me again." He snagged the seat across from her. 'Now, what did want to talk about that was so important?"  
  
Before she could say a word, a plump French waitress asked them if they needed anything. Keith ordered a black coffee and a croissant sandwich and Mai denied.  
  
"God, I'm starving . . . I haven't eaten anything yet," he complained.  
  
'You're not going to be hungry anymore after I tell you what I'm about to tell you,' thought Mai numbly, twisting the napkin into pieces.  
  
He looked at her strangely," What's eating you?"  
  
Her throat now felt as dry as cotton. In a desperate search for fluid, she drank the disgusting, dark muck. She cleared her throat. "I have good news and bad news," she murmured," Which do you want to hear first?"  
  
Keith smiled, thinking it was all a big joke," Good news," he said without a moment's hesitation.  
  
"It's yours."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The bad news."  
  
"What's the bad news?"  
  
"The baby."  
  
Keith's smile dissipated. "Is this a joke?"  
  
"No," she had never been so serious in her life.  
  
"You're really pregnant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mai had never seen someone's tan disappear so quickly. Keith's dark blue eyes widened through his shades and for a moment there, he was wordless. Finally, he took in a deep breath and shakily said," Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, "How much do abortions cost?"  
  
"A lot and that's all you need to know."  
  
"Maybe we can raise the money . . . do you actually believe in those things?"  
  
"No, but know I do now . . . my dad's going to flay me alive if he finds out!" she slumped in her seat.  
  
"Key word "If" . . . he doesn't have to find out you know . . . maybe we can have the kid and set him up for adoption or something."  
  
"Adoption?!"  
  
"Are you saying you want to "keep" it?"  
  
"No . . . yes . . .Oh, I don't know!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mai was quiet," Because it will be our baby."  
  
Keith broke the silence after that comment. " We'll figure out a way to get out of this mess later . . . we have more important things to deal with . . . like your dad."  
  
"I know . . . God . . . we're in so much trouble!" she covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Everything's going to be ok . . . " he muttered gently.  
  
"Is it?" Mai asked softly.  
  
***  
  
Yugi awoke suddenly. He blinked, utterly confused, rubbing his eyes. He grimaced as he pulled himself up into an upright, sitting position, feeling a slight wave of nausea overcome him. He swung his legs over to the edge of he bed, sitting there for a few minutes, just thinking.  
  
'Are you awake?' asked Yugi to Yami.  
  
'Not anymore,' came the grumpy reply.  
  
'Sorry . . . I was just thinking about how surreal this all seems . . . you know what I'm talking about? I mean, one moment, I'm just a normal kid without any parents, and here I am now, at my mom's apartment.' He sighed,' This all seems to crazy to be real . . . I'm afraid I might just wake up and find that this is just some dream.'  
  
'What surreal is that I'm awake this early in the morning,' Yami said.  
  
Yugi laughed, despite the queasiness until he heard the doorbell buzz. He got up from the bed and walked to the door," Coming!" he called. He looked through the peephole and saw Joey and his friends outside waiting. He unlatched the locks and welcomed them in with a surprised look.  
  
"What are you guy's doing here?'" he asked, closing the door behind them.  
  
Tristan looked confused," Didn't Mai tell you we where coming over?"  
  
Yugi shook his head," Nope. I just woke up. Where did she go?"  
  
Tea shrugged," She said she had to run errands . . . Well, we might as well hang out as long as we're here," she said as they wandered around the living room.  
  
"You're so lucky," complained Joey," You get to sleep over at her house, and I can't even do lunch with her."  
  
'Maybe you should tell him about Mai,' Yami said to Yugi as their friends departed and began to venture the apartment.  
  
'I don't know . . . now doesn't seem like the appropriate time,' Yugi thought as Joey goggled over Mai's things. 'We can surprise him later.'  
  
'He'll be surprised, alright,' said Yami, rolling his eyes. He smirked as he pictured Joey hyperventilating after finding out he was crushing on his best friend's mom. 'So, when do you plan on giving him the big picture?' he asked Yugi.  
  
'Maybe I won't . . . ' considered Yugi thoughtfully.  
  
'Yeah, sure . . . you'll probably regret that when Joey becomes your new dad.' Yami replied.  
  
Yugi laughed and wondered why Yami was in a joking mood all of the sudden. Tea raised a brow at him, "What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
Before Yugi could answer, he heard some scream, a long blood-curdling yell in the other room. "Help! Help!" was the continuos plea.  
  
Yugi's eyes expanded with terror as he frantically searched the room. His friends were all there, open mouthed as well, but who could be screaming?  
  
* * *  
  
Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review!!!  
  
Summonedskull007's sister ( 


	9. Dear Diary P

* * *  
  
"Home sweet, home," murmured Mai obdurately as she dropped her car keys on the kitchen counter. She looked at Yugi, who was awfully quiet. "Yugi, would you like something to eat, or drink?"  
  
"No . . ." Yugi stared around the apartment, awed and enchanted. Everywhere he looked, he saw . . . peacocks? Canvass paintings of peacocks, clay sculptures of peahens, silver peachicks and more were scattered about in the apartment.  
  
"I guess you want to know what all the peacocks are doing here . . . " Mai watched Yugi with appeal as he stroked the statues and portraits with care, as if they were slivers of delicate glass and staring at them with a fond interest.  
  
"Yes . . . " Yugi was almost wordless. He ran his fingertips upon the head of a fake peacock gently, his fingers trailing across is short under feathers.  
  
"The name I choose . . . Kujaku Mai, it means 'Dancing Peacock' . . . I loved those kind of birds ever since I could remember . . . " A faint smiles played her lips at the thought.  
  
Yugi stopped petting the stuffed animal. "What is you're real name?"  
  
The smile abruptly vanished. "Just call me Mai, ok?"  
  
"Can I call you mom?"  
  
Mai was silent for awhile before breaking off the hesitation and mumbling," What ever you're comfortable with." She tore her gaze from him and looked away for a brief moment. "Yugi . . . your room is across mine, which is just to that corner. I'd advise that you don't rummage through the locked room adjacent to the bathroom." Her catlike eyes seemed to glow and sent shivers running down his spine.  
  
"Why?" He whispered.  
  
A subtle smile arose," It's a closet filled with my old things and is jammed full of some cleaning equipment," she purred. " I wouldn't want those things to fall on you."  
  
Yugi trembled slightly. How strange she acted now. He averted her cool gaze and nodded lightly.  
  
Mai stared at him," If you change your mind, you can look around in the refrigerator for something to eat . . . I'll be in my room . . . It's been a long day." She bid him goodnight, and turned and disappeared.  
  
Yugi licked his lips, staring at the closet Mai had forbid him to open. Somehow, he felt that she wasn't telling him the whole story. He forced him self to go to his room and not think about the prohibited wardrobe.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi tossed and turned restlessly. He just couldn't seem to get the closet off of his mind. Maybe Mai was hiding something she didn't want him to see in there . . . maybe something about his father. Yugi's chest tightened with excitement at the thought.  
  
Without further ado, he swung his legs over the bed, debating on whether to take a look and see, or to stay in bed. His head warned him to stay, and his feet begged him to move. His feet won.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi bit lower lip as he ran his fingers through his thick hair, making it stand up in spikes even more. His feet softly padded down the polished hallway floor. In his small hands, he clutched one of Mai's hairpins. Joey had taught him all he needed to know about opening locks and he was glad that those kinds of skills would help him later on.  
  
He stopped at the unauthorized closet door and stared at it for a long time. Taking a deep breath, he steadied the gleaming knob as he jammed the pin into the keyhole. After a few sharp twists, he heard a slight click. Relived, he smiled as he jerked the pin out.  
  
He sucked up a quick breath of air and shut his eyes tightly as he yanked the door open. He looked inside. Mai was right. The closet held tons of cardboard cartons filled with old debris and cleaning solutions. Yugi's heart sank, but forced a little ray of hope and searched the boxes thoroughly.  
  
He finally felt his hand hit something in one of the boxes. His fingers traced it. Smooth and rectangular, it felt as if it were a flat book. He dug it up from under the layers of items until he finally retrieved it.  
  
Yugi held it in a dim, puddle of moonlight to read the title. In bold letters, it stated," My Diary." He turned it over and found a small, rusty lock that was clearly broken and was handing on a hinge. He flipped it open carefully and quickly skim-read through the first few pages, the soft sound of rustling papers filling the still hall.  
  
It seemed like it was a normal diary for a fifteen-year-old girl. In elegant, cursive writing, it was full of crushes, dances and dreams.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow fell upon him. He closed the diary hastily and looked up in horror. Mai loomed over him, her face abashed and angry. She looked like a ghost in the light of the moon with her silvery nightgown fluttering at her knees, pale skin and flowing locks of snaky hair.  
  
Without a word, she pried the book from his reach and stonily walked away to the living area. She glanced at Yugi, her eyes hidden in the shadow. "I'm so sorry, Yugi," she whispered." But you can't know." She ripped page, by page in her diary and fed it to the paper shredder nearby.  
  
Satisfied, she stared at the torn wreckage of paper in the bin. She dropped the cover of the diary into the wastebasket and breezed past Yugi and went to her bedroom.  
  
Yugi knelt at the heap of destroyed paper with sadness. It could've clued him into the truth about his father. A crazy idea sparked his interest. He fetched sheets of paper and an ink pen and started to scribble nonsense words in cursive, trying to forage Mai's handwriting. He dumped the diary bits out onto the coffee table, making sure that he didn't lose a piece. He finally dropped the pages he wrote, into the paper processor to take the place of the diary paper.  
  
Cautiously, he cupped his hands around the fragments of precious paper and went to his room to figure out how the heck he was going to tape everything together.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi awoke to the stream of sunlight filtering from his window. He shook away the sleep and rubbed his eyes. Yawning, he rolled off of the bed and fell to his knees. After pawing the underside of the bed, he finally felt what he was looking for. He brandished a small shoebox and opened the lid.  
  
He had completed a few pages with Yami the entire night, piecing the puzzle together. It was definitely harder than doing the Millennium Puzzle. The pages they had done together were few and unimportant, but Yugi had put together a special word. It was the name of a hospital in Domino, close to were Yugi lived and he had hoped that he was born there and if he was, then he would get control of his birth certificate and find out who his father was.  
  
Yugi remembered getting a hold of his record when he was young, maybe in kindergarten for school. He was too little to read his parents' names and now wished that he wrote them down later on. He knew that his Grandpa kept a copy in his bank deposit and would refuse to let him take a look at it, so he decided to take a chance and go to the hospital, though the odds of finding it were against him.  
  
He finished a couple of words before pushing the box back under his bed and going into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Yugi found Mai sitting at the table, watching the news while eating a slice of toast and tea. Her liquid eyes clouded over as she saw him, boring into his as she greeted him with a donut and tall glass of milk.  
  
She stared intently at him from the rim of her teacup as she took a rather long sip. "So, do you have any plans today?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"I think I might go over to Joey's house," lied Yugi. "And then a movie. You?"  
  
Mai looked at him for the longest time, knitting her brows together as if arguing with herself on whether he was telling the truth or not. "Alright," she said slowly." As for me, I'm going to friends' house. I might not be home until very late."  
  
It was now Yugi's turn to see if she was lying. She checked out okay. Her face was screwed up in such a serious and calm way, it was hard to tell if she was or wasn't telling the truth. "Okay," he murmured. They ate their breakfast in silence and dared not to look in the other's eyes in fear that the truth would be revealed.  
  
After Mai left, Yugi changed and set off to the hospital on foot. It was a pretty long walk since Mai's house was far away from where he lived, but he'd rather have blisters and find out who his father was instead of having nothing at all.  
  
Yugi arrived at the hospital a little after twelve, tired and hot. He found the receptionist's desk and waited as she finished talking on the phone. When she finally looked up at him, she smiled brightly at him. "Hi, how may I help you?" she chirped.  
  
" Um . . . I'm looking for my birth certificate," he mumbled. "I need it for . . . a summer project."  
  
The girl flashed him another dazzling smile," No prob. What's your name?"  
  
"Yugi Motou," he replied without hesitation.  
  
"Yugi Motou, Yugi Motou," repeated the receptionist thoughtfully as she thumbed through a fat file cabinet, chewing her lip. She stopped and shook her head. "I'm sorry. There is no one name on Yugi Motou in here."  
  
"Do you have any other Yugi's?" he asked, trying not to give out all hope.  
  
The girl did a double check. "Nope, sorry."  
  
Yugi looked down hearted. "I could've sworn I was born here," he muttered.  
  
She shrugged," You may have. A few years ago, this facility had a fire that had wiped out a lot of special documents. We've spent years trying to recover them, but there just isn't enough time."  
  
Yugi thanked the girl and was about to leave when he saw Mai a few yards away. He ducked, but kept an eye on her. She rushed past him. As he caught a quick glimpse of her, he noticed that her eyes were unusually moist. She disappeared into the crowds and Yugi slowly stood up, racking his brain, trying to solve what he had seen. What was going on?  
  
*** 


	10. Strange Happenings B

* * *  
  
Puddles of sunlight danced on the walls the Turtle Game Shop. Sugoroku Motou yawned as he flipped the 'Open' sign out in the front door. He trudged to the kitchen and collapsed in a chair to wait for his coffee, stretching as he gazed at the blurred letters of the Domino Days newspaper.  
  
It was strange without Yugi to help him open the shop. In usual mornings, all he had to do was wake up to see the morning paper set out by a mug of steaming hot coffee and the early customers dealt with.  
  
Yugi was an obedient boy. He was very trusting and that was his biggest flaw. Sugoroku hoped that 'Mai' wouldn't lead him into her treacherous traps by him believing in her.  
  
He noticed that the coffee was done and dragged himself over to detached the coffee pot and pour the disgusting sludge into the cup he had set out. He couldn't cook anything. Soufflés to instant noodles, they all ended up the same. Burnt and or funny tasting. With distaste, he gulped down the black gunk, hoping that it would keep him alive the rest of the morning.  
  
He decided to call and check up on him to see if he was okay. Hastily, he picked up the cordless phone and dialed that number Yugi left for him.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi skidded to a stop. Did the phone just ring? His friends froze and stared at him, confused. Yugi raced towards the phone, and in his hurry, he punched in the speaker.  
  
"Yugi?" It was his grandpa.  
  
"Help! Help!" The wails became louder and more insistent.  
  
"Yugi, who is that?" he demanded.  
  
"Um, it's just me and my friends watching a scary movie!" he stammered.  
  
"This early?" Grandpa didn't sound too convinced. "Who's with you?"  
  
"Hey Gramps!" called Joey to show support. "We came over last night with the movie and we're finishing it now. "  
  
"You came over while Yugi was sick?"  
  
"We just went by to cheer him up!" Tea was quick to answer.  
  
"Hmmm . . . Well, I just called to check . . ."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"I'll call you later, Gramps! Bye!" Yugi quickly hung up.  
  
"C'mon!" Tristan said. "Lets go and see what all that racket is!"  
  
They all nodded and ran to the source of the noise. Yugi stopped, pressing his lips together.  
  
"What is it now, Yuge?" demanded Joey. "The phone's not ringing."  
  
He shook his head. "It's just that door," he murmured, pointed to where the noises emerged. "I remember Mai told me not to mess with that closet no matter what."  
  
"She's not here, though," Tristan answered firmly. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."  
  
"PLEASE HELP ME!"  
  
"What if she has someone in there?" asked Tea in a hushed voice.  
  
"Mai? Kidnap someone?"  
  
"You're crazy, Tea!" scoffed Joey. "It's a monster! Mai is a modern, female version of Doctor Frankenstein and has hid her creation in her closet where we will find it and become brutally disemboweled. "  
  
"Yeah . . . and you're saying my idea was crazy." Tea rolled her eyes skeptically.  
  
"You're both crazy!" concluded Yugi. "Mai would not keep and person, or monster, in her closet.  
  
"How do you know?" Joey muttered. "It could be an axe murderer."  
  
Yugi's brows furrowed. "A murderer?"  
  
"Yeah!" Tea looked excited. "Did you hear about the urban legend about the crying baby? Killers lured women out by playing a recording of a baby crying."  
  
Tristan raised a brow. "So you're saying that a killer is in Mai's closet playing a recorder?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, except he's playing screams instead of baby cries."  
  
"It could be a baby, a Banshee baby!" Joey winced as the ear-splitting screeches.  
  
"Banshee's don't talk!" said Tea.  
  
"Wait . . . Don't Banshee's scream when death is near?" asked Yugi shakily.  
  
"It's not a Banshee, it's a monster!"  
  
"Banshee's are monsters, you idiot! And it's a kidnapped person!"  
  
"No, I thought we agreed it was an axe murderer."  
  
"Who said that? After all, it could be Mai's monster playing a recording of a Banshee baby!"  
  
Throughout the morning, they argued about whether the screams were from an axe murderer, Banshee, or person,  
  
* * *  
  
Mai appeared at the doorway, apparently confused. She wore a gray tank top and black shorts. Her face was slightly pink and sweaty, as if she had been working out. She set down a sack of groceries and gym bag as she glanced at the frozen friends. "Did I, uh, miss something?" she asked, panting as she tightened her ponytail.  
  
"Mai, we heard lots of screaming in your closet!" gasped Tea. "What was it?!"  
  
Mai smiled tentatively. "I don't know what you're talking about, Tea." As she spoke, she gently brushed her fingers across her ear.  
  
"But . . . but . . . she heard it! We all did!" Yugi's mouth was agape.  
  
She shook her head, still smiling faintly. "I assure you, there is nothing in my closet but some junk. You must be tired. Drink, anyone?" As calm as calm could be, she strode into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. Stunned glances were traded across the room.  
  
"Joey? What would you like to have?"  
  
"Um . . . whatcha got?"  
  
"Hmmm . .. " Mai rested her hand on her knee as she bent down further, studying the contents. Yugi caught Joey eyeing her in a strange way. He felt Yami nudging him and knew what he meant.  
  
"I have some Coke, lemonade, tea . . . I think I bought some Sprite . . ." She looked up at Joey, who still staring.  
  
"Uh? What? Oh . . . A Coke'll be fine."  
  
"I'll have some lemonade," said Tea quickly.  
  
"That Sprite sounds pretty good now," answered Tristan.  
  
Mai smiled, a pleased smile as she went to get glasses from the cupboard. When she wasn't looking, Tea jabbed Joey in the stomach, giving him a discerning glare.  
  
She stopped," Yugi? Do you want anything?"  
  
"No . . . Um, Mai . . . what were you doing this morning?" Yugi asked, trying to sound casual.  
  
"Well, as you can see, I went out to the gym," Mai replied, reaching to get another glass on a high shelf, her shirt rising up a fair amount.  
  
"I see," said Joey, fascinated.  
  
She set the glasses and poured the drinks as she conversed with Yugi and his friends. Tristan and Tea kept on glancing at Yugi, as if wondering if they should bring up the closet issue, while Joey seemed enchanted by her.  
  
Mai finished pouring the last glass and handed it to Joey. "Here you are, Joseph."  
  
"Thanks." Joey took a long sip, but never took his eyes off of her.  
  
"Mai . . ." started Yugi. "About that closet . . . "  
  
"Huh? Oh, the closet. " Mai looked a bit blank.  
  
"Yes . . . We just wanted to take a look and see if there isn't a Ban- anything there, I mean."  
  
Mai shrugged much to Yugi's disappointment. "Sure, go ahead."  
  
Tristan bravely walked towards the closet and swung it open, wincing a little as if a killer would pop out in any minute. But there was nothing. Nothing but a few cardboard boxes.  
  
"See?" she said calmly. " Nothing important in there."  
  
Tea accidentally spat out the tea and turned white. "Bu-bu-but!" she stammered," I could've sworn . . ."  
  
"That you were imagining it," finished Mai coolly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I only came back because I forgot my work-clothes. I need to be back in time and won't come back until 3:00."  
  
"Mai, what do you do?" asked Joey.  
  
"Oh, I'm a dancer." She responded as she started her way to her bedroom.  
  
"Like Tea?"  
  
Mai grinned. "Nice guess." (A/N: :-D)  
  
Everyone's jaw seemed to fall through the next apartment. Mai frowned. "I was only kidding. I'm a manager at a boutique. They have dress code . . ." Her sentence ran off. They still looked befuddled. A slow smile spread across her lips. "You thought I was for real, right?" she said teasingly.  
  
"What?!?!)  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"You; a dancer?!"  
  
"Ahahaha . . . we were just pulling one on ya!"  
  
"Well, alright," she said, still biting her lip from laughter. When she disappeared, they let out a big breath of relief.  
  
Tristan sighed. "Wow . . . What a way to spend the morning!"  
  
Tea, who was still muttering about the closet, was shaking her head. "We heard those screams . . . I know it!" she declared.  
  
"Well, we can comb it over when she's gone," said Yugi in a low tone.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Joey.  
  
Mai appeared in a simple, sleeveless shirt and cropped black skirt. She slung a purse over her shoulder and cast and friendly glance at them. " I guess I'll see you, bye!"  
  
As soon as she left, the single second she closed the door, they attacked the closet. Steadily, but quickly, they tore open the boxes to sift through the contents. Suddenly, Joey's eyes widened as he hand hit something. He raised it to get a closer look. "Oh my God . . ."  
  
Sorry this chapter took awhile! I've been busy all summer long and have had zero time for writing and the internet. It's not my best work, but I guess it'll do for now. Please review!  
  
Summonedskull007 


End file.
